Mezcla perfecta
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Rouge se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Pero cuando se trata de bebés, ¿qué podría salir mal? Bebé Shadouge y mucha azúcar. Clasificado T por si acaso. TERMINADO
1. Positivo

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Feliz año nuevo a todos y que sus deseos se cumplan._

 _Bien, tengo este hermoso y esponjosito Shadouge para todos ustedes. No esperen algo serio, porque en realidad, no lo es. He estado trabajando en él desde noviembre, pero lo tuve que leer varias veces para decir "sí, está listo". Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen... y ya saben el resto._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

— Maldición—dijo Rouge y cubrió su boca sorprendida. Estaba en su baño observando una prueba de embarazo.

Positivo. Por supuesto que era positivo. Tenía sentido: las náuseas matutinas, la pereza que estuvo teniendo en las semanas anteriores, el periodo que nunca llegó y la manera en que se estaba sintiendo alrededor de los niños recientemente.

— De acuerdo, esto no va a hacer fácil de decir, pero él tiene que saberlo—murmuró tirando el plástico. Se miró en el espejo. No parecía embarazada. Suspiró y salió del baño, lista para irse a la oficina.

Pensó en el padre de su bebé. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Se sonrojó al pensar en los dos meses pasados. La primera vez que se habían acostado había sido un completo error debido al alcohol. La mañana después, se miraron y el erizo huyó del departamento en cuestión de segundos. No hablaron sobre ello hasta una noche, un mes después, al terminar una misión satisfactoriamente. Si tenían sentimientos hacia el otro, ninguno de ellos quería aceptarlo. Lo llamaron un "error amistoso", pero cayeron de nuevo. La mañana siguiente, decidieron dejarlo todo al destino. Si terminaban revolcándose nuevamente, sería algo de lo que no se avergonzarían y continuarían con su vida.

Para ese momento, Shadow estaba en una misión. Se encontrarían en la oficina, tal y como habían estado haciendo en las dos semanas previas.

Ella llegó a la oficina a tiempo. La murciélago saludó a todos en el pasillo y encontró a Shadow dentro de la oficina. Estaba cansado y no se veía con humor para tener una conversación. Él solo le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a llenar los reportes que tenían pendientes. Iba a ser una larga mañana, especialmente porque Rouge se estaba sintiendo mareada.

— ¿Qué vas a comer?—preguntó él mirando la pantalla de su computadora. El menú de la cafetería les había sido enviado para prevenir peleas entre los agentes.

— No tengo hambre—respondió la chica murciélago y sintió que su estómago se revolvió—. Creo que mejor pasaré el almuerzo.

— No deberías saltarte las comidas, no es bueno para el bebé—dijo una voz interna, lo que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Shadow un poco confundido por el súbito cambio de humor de su compañera.

— Claro que estoy bien—dijo Rouge sonriendo. Tenía que decirle, pero ese no era el momento.

El erizo la miró un poco confundido, pero continuó con sus reportes. El silencio se apoderó de la sala y unos minutos después, un toquido en la puerta hizo que los dos se levantaran inmediatamente. Era la comida y Shadow abrió la bolsa que le dieron.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó ella sintiendo el olor de las especias llenando el aire.

— Pollo picante—dijo simplemente.

Rouge no pudo controlar más sus náuseas y el impulso de vomitar. Corrió al primer baño que encontró y vació su estómago. Mantener su embarazo en secreto le costaría más trabajo del que pensaba.

— En serio—dijo Shadow cuando ella salió del baño—. ¿Estás bien?—su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Sabía que no podía esconderle nada y se talló las sienes.

— Bueno, no quiero hablar de eso aquí. Vamos a la oficina—dijo la murciélago y caminaron de regreso. Ella se sentó y le dio unas palmaditas a la silla junto a ella. El olor a especias y a pollo seguía en el aire, lo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera de nuevo y tragó en seco. Tomó una bocanada de aire y le sonrió nerviosamente—. ¿Recuerdas las noches que pasamos juntos?

— No realmente—respondió sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado.

— Bueno… puede que esté o no—inhaló profundamente tratando de darse el coraje para decir la siguiente frase—… creo que estoy embarazada… y por supuesto, tú eres el padre.

Shadow la miró procesando la información. Su expresión era un poco aterradora: era una mezcla entre preocupación, miedo y emoción. Ella movió su mano frente a su cara y él no respondió.

— Shadow, cariño, por favor di algo—dijo sacudiéndolo gentilmente. Su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Bueno, me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva…

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres tener un bebé conmigo?—Ahora se veía serio. Su mirada estaba sobre ella, siguiendo cada movimiento, cada gesto que ella pudiera hacer. Ella tomó sus mejillas y sonrió levemente.

— Claro que quiero tener un bebé contigo. Aunque esas noches hayan sido producto del alcohol y otros factores, mis sentimientos por ti son reales—susurró dulcemente y él se estremeció y la sujetó fuertemente.

— Es bueno saberlo. Pensé que me estabas usando—dijo un poco aliviado y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿En serio?

— Pero lo más importante aquí es nuestro bebé—dijo él tratando de cambiar el tema. Sabía que su elección de palabras había sido errónea.

— Espera, Shadow. ¿En realidad creíste que te estaba usando?—ella parecía estar sumamente frustrada.

— Mira. Tal vez "usar" no era la mejor palabra para describir lo que pensaba—Shadow explicó tratando de prevenir una catástrofe—. Acordamos que era algo ocasional y que continuaríamos con nuestras vidas. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no tenía ninguna experiencia… sin embargo, lo disfruté. Pero quería algo más. Nuestro acuerdo significaba mucho para mí porque de esa manera podíamos estar juntos, incluso si no había un compromiso…

Ella dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Pensando en las cosas que habían acordado y, en efecto, parecía que ella estaba tomando ventaja. Se reprendió internamente. Todo debía haber sucedido de una manera diferente. Ella siempre pensó que ellos pudieron haber tenido una interesante historia de amor. Pero en lugar de ello, estaban discutiendo por quién había sido el más afectado por sus decisiones.

— Entiendo—dijo ella finalmente. Se notaba el remordimiento en su voz y se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero conservar al bebé…

— Yo quiero lo mismo—dijo mirándola con ojos sinceros.

— Esto va a ser complicado, Shadow. Nuestro trabajo es peligroso. Siempre estamos pasando de una misión a otra y, además, no creo que sea una buena madre—Rouge sonaba asustada y preocupada.

— Y no sabemos si el bebé vendrá bien—masculló el erizo.

— También lo pensé. No somos de la misma especie. ¿Qué tal si no logra nacer? ¿O si nace y se muere al día siguiente?—su voz temblaba al articular las palabras.

— No quiero pensar en eso. No sé si pueda soportarlo—el erizo miró al techo—. Nunca creí que podría tener descendencia. Yo fui hecho en un laboratorio.

— Shadow…

— Y tengo sangre de extraterrestre. Soy mitad monstruo—dijo mientras pasaba una mano por sus púas—. ¿Qué le va a pasar a nuestro bebé? ¿Qué tal si nace con algún problema debido a eso?

— Hay una posibilidad de que todo salga bien—dijo ella en voz baja. Shadow la miró—. ¿Qué tal si esperamos? Dejemos que este bebé decida qué es lo que quiere—él la abrazó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. No fue necesario añadir nada más. Si iba a estar bien, lo estaría. Ellos solo tenían que esperar y desear lo mejor. Miró a Rouge y luego a su vientre. No había señal de que un bebé estuviera creciendo ahí dentro, pero sabían que un pequeño bebé estaba ahí.

— Puedes hacerlo. No me molestaré. De hecho, ni yo misma lo he hecho, así que podríamos hacerlo juntos—dijo ella como si leyera su mente y los dos pusieron una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la murciélago—. Es gracioso pensar que hay una parte de nosotros dos creciendo ahí, ¿no?

— Es aterrador. Debo ser un buen modelo para él. Debo proteger el mundo para hacerlo perfecto para nuestro hijo.

— Nuestro hijo—suspiró ella feliz.

Ambos miraron sus manos. Ella se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando lo que estaba sucediendo. Los planes, las citas médicas y cualquier preocupación podrían esperar. Ese era el momento que ella quería recordar. Ese momento de paz.

* * *

 _Lo dije, fluff puro. Esta historia tomará como 6 capítulos en estar completa. Espero que me acompañen hasta el último._

 _Díganme que piensan sobre la historia en sus reviews._

 _Un beso para todos._


	2. ¿Está bien?

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, este es el segundo capítulo. Para este tengo una pequeña aclaración: estuve investigando y el tiempo de gestación de un murciélago varía dependiendo de la especie y el tamaño. Los más grandes tardan aproximadamente 6 meses. Y ninguna especie tiene más de un cachorro a la vez. Es por eso que esta historia tendrá 6 capítulos, uno por mes (bueno, en el primero llevaba más de un mes...)_

 _Dicho esto, podemos pasar a la historia._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

— ¿Qué tiempo tiene? —preguntó el doctor.

— Bueno, no estoy segura. Creo que un mes—dijo ella calculando todo.

El pequeño consultorio estaba lleno de modelos de bebés, úteros y carteles informativos. El doctor era un hombre mayor con cabello cano. Él estaba a cargo de la mayor parte de las mujeres de la G.U.N., pero también trabajaba por su cuenta. Esperó a que la murciélago respondiera, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— De acuerdo, haremos un ultrasonido para verificar—dijo el doctor finalmente. Ella lo miró, se levantó y se dirigieron a una parte más privada del consultorio. Rouge volteó a ver al erizo que la estaba acompañando y le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera—. Por este lado, señorita Rouge—ella se acostó en la cama y se descubrió el vientre—. Va a sentir algo frío, pero es normal—El doctor aplicó un poco de gel y comenzó a buscar al bebé—. Bien, ahí está. Vamos a ver…

— ¿Todo está bien?—Rouge preguntó mientras el doctor miraba la pantalla.

— Sí. Ahora, ¿están listos para oír el latido de su hijo?—dijo el doctor con una sonrisa leve.

Tanto Rouge como Shadow asintieron. Un pequeño latido comenzó a llenar la atmósfera. Ella pudo sentir cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y tomó la mano de su pareja. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del erizo, pero la secó inmediatamente.

— Señor Hedgehog, está bien. Todos lloran la primera vez—dijo el doctor tranquilamente, haciéndolo ver lo más natural posible—. No sabe cuántos soldados he visto deshacerse en lágrimas frente a mí—se rio tranquilamente—. Bueno, no puedo decir el género del bebé aún—el tono de su voz se volvió más serio—. Sería un poco impreciso, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que este bebé lleva aquí por lo menos dos meses.

— Oh no—murmuró Rouge. Shadow la miró preocupado—. ¿Puede ver si está bien? Digo, no sabía y…

El doctor se rascó la mejilla y regresó la mirada a la pantalla.

— Entiendo la preocupación, pero tenemos que esperar un poco más—el tono que estaba utilizando hizo que Rouge sintiera escalofríos—. Sin embargo, a menos que estuviera yendo de fiesta todos los días y emborrachándose, no creo que sea un problema. Sé que su trabajo es un problema también, pero créanme, este bebé quiere vivir.

Un suspiro salió de los futuros padres. Se sentaron frente al escritorio y el doctor comenzó a anotar algo.

— Bien, luce como un embarazo normal y, dado que usted es un murciélago, su gestación durará unos seis meses. Pero, podría suceder que el bebé nazca una o dos semanas antes. Es completamente normal en madres primerizas. Tendrá que cambiar su régimen alimentario, y le recomiendo que tome estas vitaminas—dijo dándole un bote lleno de pastillas—. Tiene que bajar su ritmo de trabajo. Supongo que tendrán que hablar con su superior para ello—tantas instrucciones no parecían hacer sentir mejor a la pareja—. ¿Cuál es la pregunta que tienen rondando en la cabeza? Puedo ver que algo les está molestando, y definitivamente no es lo que estoy diciendo sobre el trabajo.

— ¿El bebé va a estar bien?—preguntó Shadow finalmente—. Somos de diferentes especies y…

— Sí, he visto esto antes—dijo quitándose los lentes—. Miren, este tipo de casos se están volviendo cada vez más comunes entre ustedes los mobianos, y en la mayoría de los casos, los resultados son favorables. La mayor parte de los hijos son híbridos, pero… digamos que uno de diez… resulta ser de la especie de uno de los padres. Como ya dije, debemos esperar unos cuantos meses para ver qué sucederá. Pero deben venir a todas las consultas y solo así podremos hacer algo si hay alguna señal de problemas. ¿Mejor?

Los dos asintieron y suspiraron aliviados. Regresaron a casa y se sentaron juntos, mirando por una ventana. Shadow acarició el vientre de la murciélago y ella sonrió.

— Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que pensé—dijo ella acariciando su vientre también.

— La verdad, no sabía qué esperar—dijo cruzando los brazos.

— Ahora que lo pienso, este bebé es de la primera noche que pasamos juntos—Shadow se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué?

— Nada, sigo pensando que es extraño. Tú y yo teniendo un bebé de aquella noche. Ese día solo salí huyendo sin que pudiéramos decir algo.

— Estábamos borrachos. Tuvimos la suerte suficiente para poder llegar vivos del bar—ella se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada en su hombro—. Además, estoy feliz de que sucedió—dijo ella tranquilamente—. Es más de lo que esperaba de la vida.

Ella se acercó para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. Una brisa ligera movió su cabello. Estaba calmada y una ligera sonrisa suavizó su semblante.

— Quiero mantenerlo en secreto un poco más de tiempo—susurró Rouge, inmersa en la brisa y la sensación cálida de estar junto a él.

— Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero que nadie te moleste con visitas innecesarias y ruido—dijo acercándola un poco más. Ella asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Disfrutando de estar juntos al calor del atardecer.

El día siguiente sería el día en que el comandante Tower sabría sobre el embarazo de Rouge y la necesidad del cambio de área. No era su mayor deseo, pero era por el bienestar de su hijo y de ella misma. Cuando entraron en la oficina, el militar supo que había algo raro en ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó?—dijo molesto. Lo último que quería era recibir malas noticias de sus dos mejores agentes.

— Bueno—comenzó a decir Rouge aclarándose la garganta—… ha habido un cambio en mi condición, por lo cual pido mi cambio a trabajo de oficina únicamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos?—El comandante los miró con sospecha. No había duda de que estaban actuando extraño.

— Vamos a tener un bebé—dijo Shadow finalmente e instintivamente sujetó a Rouge para protegerla. El comandante pestañeó dos veces y los miró a ambos.

— ¿Ustedes?

— Sí

— ¿Seguros?

— Sí

— Pero… así, ¿los dos juntos?—dijo confundido.

— Señor, creo que esta conversación no nos llevará a ninguna parte—dijo Rouge tratando de mantener la calma.

— De acuerdo… eh… esto es nuevo para mí… felicidades, supongo. Así que… sí, Rouge puedes trabajar únicamente en la oficina. Pueden retirarse.

El militar parecía que estaba tratando de descifrar qué demonios había pasado. Rouge y Shadow salieron de la oficina y fueron a la suya. Cuando estuvieron por fin solos, Rouge comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Su cara no tuvo precio—dijo ella y Shadow trató de no reír—. Nunca había visto una expresión como esa—continuó riendo. Sus costillas comenzaron a doler y tosió un poco.

— Rouge

— No puedo creerlo, fue tan divertido—ella continuó riendo y tosiendo y, de repente, comenzó a llorar—. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?—sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas.

— Son las hormonas—dijo Shadow dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

— ¡Ya sé! Pero lo odio—ella respondió comenzando a enojarse y siguió llorando—. Me veo tan patética.

— No es cierto…—dijo él tratando de confortarla y ella quitó su mano.

— ¡No me tengas lástima! ¡Me veo patética! Yo no le tenía miedo a nada y podía controlar mis sentimientos y ahora estoy llorando como una niñita.

Shadow suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Le dio un paquete de pañuelos y ella se limpió las lágrimas. Iba a ser, en efecto, el mes más largo de sus vidas.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme saber en sus reviews. Gracias a todos por leer._

 _¡Abracitos para todos!_


	3. Tornado de emociones

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, les traigo el tercer capítulo. Este es el que considero que es el más... eh, fluffy (la verdad no sé cómo expresarlo en español...). También, es el más dulce de todos (aguas, diabéticos). Y además, en este sabremos qué es el bebé :3_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado reviews. Realmente no saben lo mucho que me ayudan. Aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Son un amor._

 _No se diga más, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Ya era el tercer mes. Rouge había dejado de tener los cambios de humor, lo cual hacía que Shadow se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, continuaba vomitando casi cada mañana y teniendo antojos que, a veces, asustaban al erizo.

— ¿Cariño? —dijo ella un día en la oficina. Shadow alzó la mirada sobre el monitor de su computadora y la miró.

— ¿Sí?

— No dejo de pensar en pastel—dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. El erizo sonrió—… pero pastel relleno de crema de cacahuate… ¿y sabes qué? Unas papas fritas estarían bien.

— Rouge—dijo yendo al lado de ella y masajeando sus hombros—, no creo que debas comer todo eso. No es bueno para ti, ni para nuestro hijo. Además…—se detuvo. Rezó por que ella no hubiera escuchado lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Olvídalo. Ya sé que no te gustaría que estuviera gorda.

Shadow suspiró. Tratar de explicarle algo cuando estaba de mal humor era inútil e innecesario.

Había noches en las que ella se despertaba pidiendo helado. Y otras en donde pedía sushi. Pero las más extrañas, era cuando pedía sushi con helado. Vivir con su novia embarazada era algo que jamás cruzó por su mente. Incluso la palabra "novia" era algo nuevo y extraño para él (aunque bien consideraba que Rouge era más que solo su novia).

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Rouge tenía algo distinto, aunque nadie quería hablar del asunto. Especialmente si eso significaba dar a entender que ella había ganado peso. Ella estaba religiosamente en forma, pero no podía detener el crecimiento de esa pequeña protuberancia. Era normal que alguien como ella, que siempre había entrenado y que tenía los músculos apretados, tuviera una barriga de embarazada pequeña. Sin embargo, mientras las semanas seguían pasando y el bebé crecía dentro de ella, era inevitable que su pequeño retoño se hiciera notar. Ella amaba usar vestidos sueltos y ver su vientre. Pero, en el trabajo, usaba su uniforme de siempre.

Las chicas fueron las primeras en darse cuenta, para molestia de Shadow. Y eso condujo a que los chicos supieran que el erizo había embarazado a Rouge, desatando una ola de cotilleo y "chistes de chicos". Aunque Rouge disfrutaba de la atención que las chicas le brindaban y sus buenos deseos, se estaba cansando de sus constantes visitas.

Y la gota que había derramado el vaso había sido la última visita de Amy. Rouge estaba contenta de verla. La eriza era muy amable con ella, a pesar de que en el pasado no hubieran sido precisamente amigas. Pero después de una hora de interminable plática sobre la manera correcta para decorar el cuarto del bebé, la murciélago estaba comenzando a desear matar a alguien.

— Amy, querida, creo que necesito descansar un poco—dijo Rouge tratando de ser paciente.

— Lo sé, lo entiendo. Blaze me dijo el otro día que hay un té maravilloso que ayuda a descansar…

— Me gustaría saber más de eso, pero otro día…

— Vamos a llamarla mejor, creo que dijo que estaría cerca de aquí y…

Shadow estaba en la cocina comenzando a molestarse. Su pareja lo miró con ojos suplicantes e hizo lo que jamás esperó hacer. En unos minutos, se oyó un toque en la puerta. Amy estaba tan inmersa en la conversación (o mejor dicho, monólogo) que no vio al erizo azul que estaba en la puerta.

— Amy, ¿estás molestado a esta futura madre? —dijo Sonic rascándose la sien.

— ¡Sonic! Ven, ven. Estamos decidiendo cuál sería el mejor color para la habitación—ella dio unas palmaditas en el lugar al lado de ella.

— No lo creo. Es mejor que nos vayamos. Rouge necesita descansar.

— Pero…

— Amy, por favor, escucha a tu novio—dijo Shadow controlando sus ganas de agarrarla y aventarla fuera del departamento.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero, Rouge, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame, ¿sí?

— Sí, Amy. Gracias—dijo la murciélago tratando de sonar amable.

Los dos erizos se fueron y Shadow se sentó al lado de su novia. Ella simplemente se recargó en su pecho y suspiró aliviada.

— Gracias

— De nada. ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. En cuestión de minutos, se quedó dormida.

— Shadow—dijo Rouge mientras estaban en la oficina, al día siguiente. EL erizo la miró y asintió, haciéndole saber que la estaba escuchando—. No quiero ir a casa hoy. Ya no soporto el desfile de chicas. Es lindo que sean amables conmigo, pero a veces es una carga.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Era la primera vez que le pedía semejante cosa y ¿quién era él para negárselo?

— No lo sé. Tal vez podríamos quedarnos en un hotel lujoso y pedir una sesión en el spa—respondió y cerró los ojos, anticipando el relajante momento.

— De acuerdo. Es mejor que nos vayamos, entonces.

La pareja marcó su salida y tomaron un taxi al hotel más cercano que encontraron. Era un hermoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Lo primero que hizo Rouge fue pedir un masaje en el spa. Sus pies estaban hinchados y sus hombros se sentían como piedra. Después del masaje, fue a la habitación, donde estaba Shadow leyendo un libro.

— Hola—dijo sentándose junto a él, quien dejó el libro a un lado y la abrazó fuertemente—. ¿Alguien está de buen humor?

— Quería preguntarte algo—dijo masajeando su espalda. Ella hizo un sonido que le indicaba que podía seguir hablando—. ¿Estás feliz con esto?

— Sí. El hotel es genial—respondió ella y le acarició las púas.

— Me refiero a esto. Tú y yo. Nuestro bebé. Toda la situación—dijo encarándola. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que Rouge jamás había visto.

— No podría estar más feliz, Shadow. Tú llenas el espacio en mi corazón que jamás quise admitir que estaba vacío—su mano cubrió la mejilla del erizo—. Creo que la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad. Podemos resarcir los errores del pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Como familia y como pareja…

Él la besó. Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar. Con el beso, quería confesarle sus sentimientos por ella. De repente, la murciélago comenzó a reír.

— Lo siento, el bebé está un poco molesto porque nos estamos poniendo románticos y no le estamos dando cariño— Rouge acarició su panza—. Creo que tiene nuestras habilidades de pelea. Sus patadas se están volviendo cada vez más fuertes—él sonrió y también acarició el vientre.

— Mamá y yo estamos tratando unos asuntos, pequeño. Espera un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? —Shadow susurró. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que estarían haciendo una escena de familia perfecta, ellos se habrían reído y hubieran pateado a la persona en el momento—. Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo? —ella se sorprendió.

— Por supuesto, Shadow—ella le dio un beso, luego, sonrió sarcásticamente—. Creí que ya estábamos casados. Has vivido conmigo durante tanto tiempo que nos acostumbramos el uno al otro. Incluso nos peleamos como una pareja de ancianos—el erizo sonrió.

— Lo sé. Pero quisiera hacerlo formal.

— Entonces que comience la cursilería.

Los dos se acostaron abrazándose. Pero había algo que aún rondaba en la cabeza del erizo; sin embargo, no quería molestarla con el asunto aún. Él suspiró y ella se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

— Nada. Vamos a dormir—dijo rápidamente. Rouge se sentó y le lanzó una mirada molesta. Él también se sentó y tomó su mano—. Soy inmortal.

— Sí, lo sé

— Y tú no—su voz denotaba dolor.

— De eso estoy muy segura, amor. Pero está bien…

— No lo está, Rouge. ¿Qué pasará el día que mueras? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?—las palabras salían de su boca y caían como plomo. No quería pensarlo, o discutirlo, pero ella destruía cualquier barrera que él intentara poner.

— Tendrás a nuestro hijo para hacerte compañía—su voz era calmada, incluso si estaba sintiéndose melancólica—. Mira, dijiste que tu sangre es una maldición. Pero hay un chance de que nuestro bebé tenga tus poderes, lo que lo haría inmortal también. Estoy feliz de saber que estarás ahí para protegerlo. Sé que no soy inmortal. Incluso sé que podría morir en el parto… pero—ella marcó círculos en su piel con su pulgar—… siempre seré feliz de saber que tuve una oportunidad contigo.

Él la abrazó como nunca antes. Inhaló su esencia. Ella simplemente lo abrazó fuertemente y reposó su cabeza en la base de su cuello. En efecto, ella también estaba evitando esa plática. Pero esperaba que el futuro fuera mejor de lo que su amado pensaba.

— Encontraré una manera. Lo prometo. Para ti y para nuestro hijo—susurró.

— Sé que lo harás. Ahora, vamos a dormir. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

Se recostaron de nuevo y se durmieron enseguida. Necesitaban descansar, ya que al día siguiente irían a la consulta donde les dirían qué era el bebé.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del consultorio, él les sonrió, como si supiera de antemano lo que sucedería ese día. Los futuros padres se miraron entre ellos, confundidos por el comportamiento del hombre.

— Hola. Es bueno verlos de nuevo—dijo el doctor sonriendo.

— Hola—dijo Rouge tímidamente.

— Puedo ver que el bebé está haciendo acto de presencia. ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bien. Pero me siento muy cansada a veces y mis pies se hinchan frecuentemente—respondió ella, lo que hizo que el doctor se tallara el mentón y escribiera algo en su computadora.

— A pesar de que es normal, es mejor que le demos seguimiento a eso. ¿Algo más que quiera añadir? ¿Dolor? ¿El bebé no se mueve? ¿Flujo?

— No. Nada más. He sido muy cuidadosa y Shadow me ha tratado como a una reina—el erizo miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado.

— Excelente. Bien, supongo que están esperando que les diga "vamos a ver qué es este bebé", ¿verdad? —Rouge y Shadow lo miraron nerviosos—. Entonces, vamos a darnos prisa. Señorita Rouge, por favor recuéstese aquí—dijo mientras preparaba todo. Ella se acostó en la camilla y se descubrió el vientre—. Bueno, veamos… ahí está—dijo mientras checaba al feto—. Primero que nada, es una mezcla entre ustedes dos—dijo señalando la imagen en la pantalla—. Es un híbrido, pero luce saludable.

— ¿Está seguro? —preguntó ella preocupada. Tomó la mano de Shadow para darse fuerza.

— Un noventa y nueve por ciento. Continuaremos vigilando el avance de su hija—dijo el doctor sonriendo. Los dos retuvieron su aliento.

— ¿Es una niña? —preguntó Shadow. Su expresión facial se suavizó y parecía que estaba brillando.

— Así es. El bebé que están esperando es una niña. Felicidades.

Las palabras no podían describir su felicidad. El resto de la cita pasó como una imagen borrosa. Ellos asentían a todo y se prometieron preguntar después por las cosas importantes.

En el camino de regreso a casa, ambos iban sonriendo, tomados de la mano. Las palabras no eran necesarias para describir su felicidad. El silencio era algo que ambos consideraban preciado. Las miradas ocasionales confirmaban lo felices que estaban. Era ridículo cómo una persona pudiera emocionarse tanto por un pequeño ser.

Al momento de llegar al departamento, Rouge fue al cuarto contiguo al de ellos. Estaba mirando detenidamente, haciendo planes en su mente.

— Por favor, no lo pongas todo rosa—suplicó él desde la puerta. Ella rio.

— Por supuesto que no. Estaba pensando en blanco y morado.

— ¿Blanco y morado? —preguntó abrazándola por detrás.

— Y tal vez algo de plateado. ¿Qué te gustaría a ti? —dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.

— Bueno, es la primera vez que alguien me pide decorar una habitación—dijo alzando los hombros—. Y definitivamente, es la primera vez que tengo que pensar en algo relacionado con bebés. ¿Qué tal negro y calaveras por todos lados? —Rouge lo miró desconcertada—. Era una broma. Me gusta la idea del morado. La cuna debería estar junto a la ventana. Así podrá ver las estrellas en la noche—Rouge volteó a ver la habitación imaginándolo todo y asintió.

— ¿Qué tal si ponemos su nombre con letras grandes en la pared? —la murciélago miró a Shadow de reojo. Era una pregunta que temía hacer. Una de las cosas que más le preocupaban después de la condición de su bebé.

— Primero deberíamos decidir el nombre de nuestra hija—dijo y ella supo que había mordido el anzuelo. Iban a tener "la plática".

— ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente? —dijo tentando el terreno.

— No realmente—por supuesto que sí lo tenía. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

— ¿Qué tal "María"? —él se tensó—. Claro, solo si tú quieres. Desde que me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente.

— No estoy seguro si pueda manejarlo. Me haría muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo…

— Lo entiendo—sus manos acariciaron las de él y comenzó a tatarear una canción de cuna mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Trato de calmarte. Además, creo que debería comenzar a practicar mi canto—la murciélago lo soltó. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió—. Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento. ¿De acuerdo?

El asintió y ambos fueron a la sala. Ella continuó tatareando la canción de cuna, hasta que él se quedó dormido en su regazo.

* * *

 _¿Y bueno? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue demasiado romántico? Háganmelo saber en sus reviews._

 _¡Nos vemos el siguiente!_


	4. Papi también es parte de esto

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Primero que nada, una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto. He estado muy ocupada en estas semanas y no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Creo que el siguiente capítulo estará listo hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero no estoy segura. Aún tengo cosas por terminar._

 _Sin embargo, sepan que solo faltan dos capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y por sus lindos reviews._

 _No tengo nada más qué decir. Así que los dejo que comiencen este capítulo._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Si había una cosa de la que Shadow nunca quería hablar, era de cómo se sentía. Ni emocional ni físicamente. En general, ser inmortal era equiparable a estar saludable… la mayor parte del tiempo. Excepto cuando tenía que estar en batallas en las que terminaba herido. Aunque también era alguien que se recuperaba fácilmente. Pero esta vez, era diferente.

— Dime dónde están los archivos—dijo Shadow enojado. Un zorro lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Sobre mi cadáver, cretino—respondió y el erizo lo golpeó con la culata de su pistola.

— Camarada Shadow, he encontrado una base de datos en este edificio—dijo Omega. El erizo miró al zorro—. Iré a recuperar los archivos.

— Estás bajo arresto ahora—dijo Shadow y el zorro imitó su expresión—. ¡Deja de hacer eso!—él estaba comenzando a perder los estribos. El otro continuó y masculló algunas palabras— ¡Qué te detengas!

— Qué te detengas—respondió el zorro con una voz aguda.

La siguiente cosa que supo el zorro era que estaba en el suelo. Shadow sintió algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Omega regresó, solo para encontrar a su camarada, sentado en una silla con arma en mano, al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del zorro.

— Preguntaría qué sucedió, pero creo que no estoy programado para comprender la situación.

— Solo llévanos a la base.

Cuando llegaron, él se fue directamente a la oficina que compartía con Rouge. Ella ya no estaba ahí, era tarde y posiblemente estaba en su casa. Se dejó caer en una de las cómodas sillas que su prometida había pedido y se talló las sienes. ¿Por qué él, de todas las personas en el mundo, se estaba poniendo emocional con una simple misión? También estaba teniendo antojos. Tener un bebé era más difícil de lo que creía.

Después de estar una hora solo en la oficina, regresó a casa. Rouge estaba despierta y, cuando lo vio, suspiró aliviada.

— Bienvenido a casa, Shadow—dijo abrazándolo, pero él no correspondió el gesto—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

— No. Solo quiero irme a dormir—ella suspiró y tomó sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla—. Por favor.

— Antes de que te vayas a dormir, debo decirte algo.

— ¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

— No, pero tú sí—su voz era tranquilizante. Shadow se tensó—. Me di cuenta cuando te fuiste—ella lo besó delicadamente—. Sé que no quieres hablar de ello y lo respeto, pero por favor, no te aísles, ¿de acuerdo?

Él la besó y acarició su espalda. Ella era la única que lo hacía sentir de esa forma. Cuando terminaron el beso, fueron, por fin, a la habitación.

* * *

Merizo o Ericiélago. Definitivamente no podía ser "erizo" o "muciélago". Era una mezcla de los dos.

Shadow y Rouge miraron al papel donde estaban escribiendo los nombres que querían para la bebé. Había muchos nombres que querían para la niña: María, por supuesto, Lyra, Altair o Layla. Todos relacionados con las estrellas y el espacio. Rouge prefería Layla, que significa "noche". Podía imaginarse a su hija con el cabello negro como su padre. Él, en cambio, prefería Lyra, que es el nombre de una constelación que podía ver desde el ARK. Pero María estaba presente en cada pensamiento que tenían.

Una mañana, había una ligera tormenta. Era su día libre. Rouge abrazó a Shadow fuertemente y susurró palabras dulces en su oído. Él sonrió y acarició su rostro. Ambos habían tenido un sueño pacífico. Incluso podrían haber dicho que era una visión. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, habían decidido el nombre de su bebé: iba a ser María.

Después de la tormenta, decidieron tomar un paseo. No había indicios de que hubiera habido una tormenta, el sol estaba brillando con todo su esplendor. El verano estaba volviéndose más caliente, pero a Rouge le gustaba. Shadow prefería el clima templado. Ella estaba usando uno de esos vestidos sueltos que tanto amaba.

Pasaron por enfrente de un parque. Los niños estaban en sus vacaciones de verano y estaban saltando en los pocos charcos que quedaban, corriendo por todos lados.

— ¿Puedes imaginarla corriendo aquí?—dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre. Shadow asintió.

— Y empujando a algunos mocosos en los charcos—él sonrió al pensarlo. Rouge ahogó una risa—. Va a ser terca como tú. La pesadilla del jardín de niños.

— Me haces ver como una abusona—dijo en son de burla—. ¿Y qué tal si es la emo que se queda todo el día bajo un árbol mirando a los otros?

— No tendría por qué hacerlo—los dos se quedaron en silencio—. Pero sería la niña emo con más estilo—dijo tratando de calmar la tensión que su último comentario había generado.

— Por supuesto—ella sonrió con confianza—. Va a ser nuestra hija. Todo lo que ella haga será increíble.

Él asintió y se tensó por un momento. Ella se dio cuenta y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta la razón por la que se había puesto así. Sonic y Tails iban caminando directo a ellos. No estaban preocupados por Tails, él había crecido hasta convertirse en un caballero y un buen adolescente, incluso si estaba rodeado de cretinos (de acuerdo a los pensamientos de Shadow). Pero, si Sonic los había visto, era el final de su reputación.

— Por Chaos, es bueno verlos afuera—dijo Sonic con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Sonic, Tails—saludó Shadow.

— Así que, ¿cómo va todo con el pequeño bebé Shadouge?—a pesar de ser sincero en su comentario, el erizo azul no estaba eligiendo bien sus palabras.

— ¿Shadouge?—murmuró Rouge.

— No le tomes importancia—dijo Tails dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo azul, como tratando de decirle que estaba a punto de morir—. Ya sabes, cosas de amigos—la murciélago alzó una ceja—. Por favor, no lo mates—le susurró el zorro.

— Como sea… eh, debemos irnos—dijo Shadow y comenzaron a caminar—. Buen día.

— Oh, chicos. Amy está preparando el baby shower—la pareja se detuvo enseguida y voltearon a ver a Sonic—. Creo que era necesario avisarles. Va a ser la próxima semana—y con eso, se fue.

— ¿Un baby shower? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el erizo al ver que Rouge se estaba poniendo pálida.

— Es una fiesta para el bebé…

— Pero aún no ha nacido

— Precisamente por eso se hace. Es para celebrar que un bebé va a nacer y—Rouge miró a Shadow y lo tomó por los hombros—… vámonos de aquí. O digamos que nos dio gripe a los dos y que por eso no pudimos ir a la fiesta…

— Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero, ¿por qué tienes miedo de esta?

— Porque me van a hacer usar un estúpido vestido, todo va a ser rosa. Todas las chicas van a querer tocar mi vientre y… ugh—ella estaba hablando rápido. En realidad, se veía como algo molesto—… pero… las chicas querrán que esté ahí. Estoy segura de que han estado planeando esto desde que supieron que estoy embarazada. No podría hacerles algo tan malo—sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Oh no, creí que las hormonas ya habían dejado de hacer de las suyas.

— Yo sigo en eso—murmuró él, haciendo que las orejas de ella se levantaran—. ¿Entonces?

— Nos prepararemos para eso… y le diremos a Amy que el bebé es niña. Pero no le diré el nombre. Quiero que sea un secreto.

— O lo va a adivinar, como siempre lo hace—Shadow se encogió de hombros y Rouge asintió.

A la semana siguiente, todas las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Amy. Ella había proclamado que era lo mejor y que así, Rouge no tendría que molestarse en tener a todos en su casa y tener que limpiar después de la fiesta. Además, la casa de la eriza era más grande.

Como Rouge había dicho, todo era rosa: los globos, el característico cartel de "es una niña", las servilletas, los cubiertos, los vasos, el pastel e incluso, el vestido de Rouge, quien estaba impresionada por la manera en que Amy había logrado que todo fuera tan… de niña. Los juegos fueron divertidos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algunos hicieron que Shadow se incomodara, especialmente cuando intentaron hacer que él tomara un biberón. Los regalos casi hicieron llorar a la pareja. Toda la ropa y mantas les hicieron pensar en su hija que estaba por nacer y en lo linda que se vería.

— Gracias, Amy. Nunca creí que sería así—dijo Rouge cuando las chicas se fueron.

— Ni lo menciones. Pero puedes pagarme cuando tenga un bebé con Sonic, ¿de acuerdo?—respondió la eriza sonriendo y Shadow tosió desde el otro lado de la habitación—. No se preocupen, llevaré todos los regalos a su departamento mañana temprano. Ustedes deben regresar y dormir, lucen como si no hubieran dormido en semanas ¡y la pequeña Rouge no ha nacido aún!

— No vamos a ponerle Rouge—dijo Shadow tomando la mano de su pareja.

— Claro que no—dijo Amy con maldad en sus ojos—. Creo saber qué nombres podrían ponerle, pero esperaré a que se lo anuncien al mundo.

— Te dije—susurró el erizo—. Gracias, Amy, nos vamos.

La fiesta se había terminado y la pareja por fin estaba en su departamento. Rouge fue directo a la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Shadow la miró por un momento y suspiró animado. Rouge emitía un brillo especial para él. Estaba cansada y algunas veces estaba de mal humor, pero era la única que lo hacía sentir completo. Su vida no había sido fácil y estaba seguro de que nunca lo sería. Pero, estar con ella, no solo en ese momento siendo una pareja, sino antes, cuando eran equipo, camaradas… amigos, eso era lo que hacía que su existencia inmortal tuviera sentido.

La vida no sería fácil como parecía, pero al menos, podría disfrutarla mientras tanto.

* * *

 _Ah, Shadow con síntomas del embarazo, ¿sabían que es normal que eso suceda en parejas que son muy unidas? Y además, gracias a mi jefe, que va a tener un bebé, me acordé de esto._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Besitos!_


	5. Madrugadora

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Muchas gracias por continuar esta historia. Han sido unas semanas bastante ocupadas y complicadas para mí, pero por fin pude terminar el capítulo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y, especialmente, a katy light hedgehog por dejar hermosos reviews._

 _Bien, suficiente bla bla bla, hora de pasar a lo bueno._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

El quinto mes había llegado y los futuros padres estaban apurados preparando todo para la llegada de María: desde la decoración del cuarto hasta los pañales. Rouge se estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa. Las preguntas sobre la condición del bebé nunca dejaban su mente, incluso si el doctor le aseguraba siempre que la bebé estaba saludable y en buenas condiciones.

Las citas con el doctor habían cambiado también. Ella iba cada semana. Incluso para Shadow, quien estaba preocupado por su hija, era demasiado. Sin embargo, después de un día en que Rouge no sentía a María moverse, se convenció a sí mismo que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no estaba… paranoica, como había pensado.

Y así, una mañana, todos los planes se arruinaron. Rouge había roto fuente y los dos se apresuraron a llegar al hospital, dos semanas antes de la fecha que les habían dado. Los doctores la atendieron inmediatamente, dejando a Shadow en la sala de espera.

Se suponía que él estaría con ella en la sala de parto, pero supuso que, al haberse adelantado el parto, necesitarían hacer más cosas. De repente, el doctor salió de la sala de parto y lo llamó. El erizo caminó rápidamente hacia la sala, siendo preparado por las enfermeras.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Rouge, ella estaba pujando. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. Habían estado en combates feroces, se habían enfrentado incluso a Black Doom, uno de los seres más poderosos del universo; habían peleado entre sí, con sus amigos, pero nunca, en todo ese tiempo, había visto el miedo que veía en los ojos de su amada en ese momento. Y supuso que él tendría la misma mirada, ya que ella trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa en medio de una contracción.

— Pensé que no vendrías—dijo ella respirando agitadamente.

— No te dejaría sola—contestó dándole la mano. Ella la apretó enseguida.

Otros veinte minutos pasaron, en los cuales, Rouge casi rompe la mano de Shadow. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, un llanto llenó el aire. Los dos sintieron cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, al mismo tiempo que los de su hija. El doctor sonrió mientras la revisaba rápidamente y se la daba a su madre. María era más erizo que murciélago. Tenía cabello blanco, como su madre y su pelaje era levemente grisáceo, casi como si fuera plateado.

— Felicidades, es una hermosa niña—dijo el doctor y Rouge cargó a su hija. Shadow las miró desde arriba. No quería llorar, pero estaba seguro de que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

— ¿Estará bien, doctor? —preguntó el erizo rápidamente e intentando ocultar que estaba llorando.

— Sí, pero podremos revisarla mejor si es lo que desean. Sin embargo, es importante que pase tiempo con su madre, esta primera hora es vital para fortalecer su vínculo. Nosotros estaremos cerca por cualquier complicación.

El erizo asintió y el doctor se fue a una parte alejada en la habitación. Rouge estaba viendo cómo su pequeña hija se alimentaba. Era algo tan natural que no podía pensar cómo es que había vivido su vida antes de ella. Miró a Shadow por un momento y tomó su mano. No necesitaba decir cuánto lo amaba, ya que sus ojos lo reflejaban. Él le dio un leve apretón a su mano y sonrió, sintiendo cómo su corazón crecía.

— Bienvenida, María—susurró Rouge a su pequeña hija y acarició su mejilla—. Papá y yo hemos estado esperándote por mucho tiempo y finalmente estás aquí—su voz se quebró al final de su oración y miró nuevamente a Shadow, sonriendo como pocas veces había hecho en su vida.

— Hola, mi pequeña—dijo Shadow, tomando una de las manitas de María. La murciélago le entregó la pequeña al erizo, quien la cargó con orgullo. No estaban seguros si eso era parte de la hora que había comentado el doctor, pero sentían que era necesario—. Eres una de las razones que tengo para seguir viviendo, mi querida María. Te prometo no decepcionarte. Nunca. Ni a ti ni a tu mamá. Siempre estaré contigo (y puedo asegurarlo).

Él le devolvió la bebé a Rouge y se abrazaron, llorando de alegría. No importaba lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado: las noches que hubieran pasado por su cuenta, Rouge robando tesoros o Shadow pensando en su pasado; en ese momento habían encontrado su lugar.

Después de la reglamentaria hora entre madre e hija, Rouge dejó que las enfermeras hicieran las mediciones reglamentarias. Mientras tanto, los dos padres se abrazaron en silencio, agradeciéndose por haber creado una vida juntos, por apoyarse y por haberse dado una oportunidad.

La primera noche, sin embargo, fue difícil. María había pasado un buen rato llorando y ninguno de sus padres había dormido. A pesar de que en la primera hora ella se había acomodado bien, en las siguientes ocasiones no lo había logrado tan bien como Rouge esperaba. Y su hija tenía hambre. Mucha. Y la dulce bebé tenía el mismo carácter explosivo de su padre. Por lo tanto, llamaron al doctor, quien dormía pacíficamente en algún lado del hospital. Cuando le explicaron lo que sucedía, les comentó que la leche materna puede tomar un par de días en fluir por completo y un par de explicaciones más sobre la importancia de lactar que ninguno de los dos escuchó realmente. Como sea, María no dejaba de llorar.

Cuando todo se calmó y por fin hubo silencio en la habitación, Shadow y Rouge se miraron fijamente. Estaban cansados, pero felices.

— Comenzaba a preguntarme si tendría que alimentarla yo—murmuró Shadow. Lo último que quería era despertar a su hija.

— Me estaba preguntando lo mismo—Rouge respondió con el mismo volumen. Se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos—. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía… pero por alguna razón, no me molesta.

— A mí tampoco—dijo él dándole un suave beso en los labios—. Y más si nos tenemos el uno al otro.

La pareja se miró nuevamente. Estaban ante la aventura de sus vidas. Shadow seguía buscando un método para hacer a Rouge inmortal. Además, había muchos peligros fuera de su pequeño nido de felicidad. Pero eso era algo de lo que se preocuparían después. En ese momento, lo que importaba eran ellos y María. La vida no podía ser más dulce.

* * *

 _Bien, con esto puedo decir que se cierra la historia. Sin embargo, tengo pensado hacer un epílogo. No prometo nada, ya que se vienen los parciales y será un buen de trabajo para mí._

 _Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por leer y seguir la historia. No saben cuánto significa para mí. Los quiero mucho *se seca las lágrimas*_

 _Espero verlos en la próxima._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	6. Vida nueva

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, sé que me tardé mucho, MUCHO en subir este epílogo, pero, honestamente, pensé y pensé qué era lo que iba a ponerle. Tenía muchas ideas y no todas eran lo que esperaba para esta historia. Así que realmente, me tomé mi tiempo para traerles este capítulo._

 _Muchas gracias, por cierto, por sus hermosos reviews. No lo hago para hacerme famosa, pero ver sus comentarios me hace sentir muy feliz ;3_

 _En fin, no tengo nada más qué decir, así que, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

En la semana siguiente después del nacimiento de María, el departamento de Rouge y Shadow recibió constantes visitas de sus amigos. Omega fue uno de los primeros en llegar, más que nada, porque estaba regresando de una misión con Shadow.

— Puedo ver que su retoño parece la versión en erizo de Rouge, solo que con los ojos de Shadow—dijo el robot al ver a María en los brazos de su madre.

— ¿Quieres cargar a la bebé, grandulón? —preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa.

— Creo que pasaré. No estoy programado para sostener a criaturas tan pequeñas.

— Bueno, pero un día tendrás que cuidarla. Ella es tu sobrina, después de todo—dijo la murciélago, molestándolo.

— No entiendo por qué. No existe ningún lazo de sangre entre nosotros—Omega respondió llanamente.

Rouge se rio y el robot dejó la casa después de eso. Shadow la miró con una leve sonrisa, sentándose junto a sus chicas y mirándolas con amor. Ninguna palabra fue dicha, pero no fue necesaria.

— ¿Misión completada con éxito? —dijo Rouge después de un rato.

— Así es. Estos días han sido un poco aburridos—susurró, pues no quería despertar a la bebé.

— ¿Aún sin pistas de Eggman? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. Él asintió y ella suspiró con cierta molestia—. ¿Qué tal si solo se cansó de ser malo?

— No lo creo. Tal vez está planeando algo más grande, pero aún no sé qué es. No ha habido ningún rastro de él o alguna pista de qué es lo que está haciendo y eso me preocupa. Posiblemente quiera que creamos que se retiró y, cuando nuestras defensas estén bajas, atacar—dijo severamente, la fatiga de darle vueltas al asunto se asomaba en cada palabra que decía—. Solo quiero terminar esto y pensar en otras cosas.

— Ya sé, Shadow. Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes—dijo Rouge tratando de calmarlo—. No creas que no estoy preocupada. También he estado buscando pistas y no he encontrado nada—el erizo negro la miró interesado en sus palabras—. ¿Creíste en serio que iba a hacer el papel de madre abnegada? También soy una agente, recuérdalo—dijo levantando la barbilla. Su pareja sonrió, lo sabía perfectamente, pero le seguía sorprendiendo.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Deja que lleve a María a su cuna y continuaremos con esta conversación.

Ella llevó a la bebé a su habitación. Durante el primer mes, ella dormiría cerca de su cama. De esa forma (según Rouge), sería más fácil alimentarla. Después, ella estaría en su propia habitación, justo al lado de la de sus padres.

Y esa era una de las cosas que tenían planeadas: cambiarse del departamento de Rouge a una casa. A pesar de que amaban el lugar, era ruidoso y el vecindario no era el mejor para criar niños. Él había pensado en ello desde el día en que le pidió a Rouge que se casara con él. Incluso se atrevió a buscar casas. Era sumamente raro para él, pero había prometido mantener a María y a Rouge a salvo y no lo había dicho al aire. No habría ser en el mundo (o en cualquier otro) que lo detendría.

Rouge salió de la habitación y miró a Shadow, quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Por un momento, pensó en cómo habían terminado de esa situación. Ambos seguían siendo agentes. Ella trabajaba desde casa, en su tiempo libre (y por tiempo libre nos referimos a cuando María estaba dormida y Rouge despierta), ella buscaba información para G.U.N. y buscaba rastros de Eggman.

El hombre llevaba desaparecido 6 meses. Nadie sabía qué le había pasado y la agencia comenzaba a creer que estaba muerto. Ella no estaba tan segura. De alguna forma, ella realmente creía en lo que había dicho. Que quizás, el hombre ya estaba viejo, que había vivido suficiente y que, sinceramente, nunca conseguiría convertir el mundo en Eggmanland.

— La última vez que fue visto—dijo mientras agarraba su computadora de uno de los estantes cercanos. Shadow se sentó a su lado y miró a la pantalla—, fue después de un atraco a un banco. Sus robots robaron millones y nunca más se volvió a saber de él. Consideré que tal vez estuviera encubierto en alguna parte del mundo, pero no hay nada que lo indique.

— Lo sé, también consideré que podría encontrarlo disfrazado en alguna parte—dijo Shadow y masajeó la espalda de Rouge, lo que hizo que ella se relajara y pusiera su cabeza en los hombros del erizo—. La última vez que alguien robó información, pensé que era él, pero era solo un traficante de poca monta que quería los puntos débiles de la policía. Nada especial.

— ¿Sonic y sus amigos? ¿Tienen alguna pista?

— No tienen ni idea, pero también creen que está escondiéndose en alguna parte, esperando a atacar cuando estemos confiados—respondió él haciendo que Rouge suspirara.

Dos meses pasaron. Eggman seguía sin mostrar señales de estar en la Tierra. Rouge y Shadow continuaron su investigación, pero, en ese momento, estaban ocupados planeando su boda.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Rouge sobre el matrimonio, ella habría dicho que nunca se casaría. Que ella era libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera, cuando quisiera y que nadie podría detenerla en su intento de tener todas las joyas y los tesoros que quisiera. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente que no necesitaba a nadie para protegerla. Ahora, era una mujer fuerte e independiente que no necesitaba a nadie para protegerla, pero no concebía la idea de estar sola. Tenía una hija que la volvía loca y la hacía feliz, y una pareja que la hacía sentir como que había algo más en la vida que solo buscar tesoros.

Shadow, por otra parte, nunca pensó en ello. Era algo que nunca le había importado. Ni lo odiaba ni lo deseaba, era algo que simplemente no le importaba. Incluso cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de la murciélago, nunca abrazó la idea de asentarse y tener una familia. Ahora que tenía una hija y alguien con quién pasar el resto de su vida inmortal, el matrimonio parecía una opción. No era que necesitara un permiso, simplemente quería llamarla "su esposa".

La ceremonia sería llevada a cabo el mes siguiente, y la recepción sería modesta. Incluso si podían costearse una fiesta enorme, la intimidad de tener a sus amigos era la mejor opción (especialmente cuando tienes a un bebé de tres meses que detesta que lo cargue un extraño y que odia los ruidos fuertes). Además, Amy no sería la encargada de las decoraciones, a pesar de que se había ofrecido. Ninguno de los dos quería algo cursi o muy ostentoso.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en uno de los jardines más hermosos de Westopolis. Rouge decidió usar un vestido blanco simple y un ramo de rosas rosas, mientras María estaba vestida con un vestido lila con una pequeña corona de flores.

— Por favor, digan sus votos—dijo el ministro.

Shadow miró a Rouge y sostuvo su mano. Habían decidido que escribirían sus propios votos, poniendo sus corazones en ello, a pesar de que sabían exactamente lo que el otro sentía. Él le había dicho (y demostrado con hechos), que no importando qué sucediera, siempre la amaría. Además de que su hija era todo para él.

Suspiró y miró profundamente a los ojos de ella. Una sonrisa leve suavizó sus facciones.

— Rouge, sabes cuánto te amo. Sabes cómo comenzó mi vida y las cosas por las que he pasado. Y, desde que me despertaste, has sido mi camarada, mi amiga y ahora, mi esposa. Y como lo prometí, creo que encontré la respuesta—él puso el anillo en su dedo, el cual comenzó a brillar, por lo que ella lo miró confundida—. Solo falta una cosa por hacer, pero eso será más tarde—murmuró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—. Te tomo como mi esposa, por siempre. Y juro que te protegeré a ti y a nuestra hija, no importando lo que pase.

— Olvidé por completo qué es lo que iba a decir—murmuró Rouge y miró a su esposo—. Me preguntaba—dijo en voz alta— qué es lo que la vida tenía para mí. Honestamente, nunca creí que fueras a aparecer en mi vida; sin embargo, lo hiciste… y luego te moriste—su sonrisa desapareció y suspiró—. El erizo azul que está por allá—dijo señalando a Sonic, quien estaba entre Amy y Tails—me dio esto—ella alzó su brazo y le enseñó el anillo que tenía en la muñeca. Shadow estaba sorprendido, no recordaba haberlo perdido—. Esto fue lo único que quedó de ti cuando todos pensamos que habías muerto. Al principio, estaba triste, pero casi no te conocía. Después de eso, me enojé mucho. ¡Me dejaste sola sin siquiera conocerte! Y luego, te encontré de nuevo. Y fue difícil porque no recordabas nada y también… no sabía si tú eras tú—él asintió sabiendo a qué se refería. Incluso, él mismo llegó a creer que era la réplica del Shadow original—. Pero, ¿sabes? Me habría enamorado de ti incluso si no eras el original. Lo que hemos hecho como equipo hizo que te amara. Y luego llegó María. Ese pedacito de alegría me vuelve loca, incluso creo que he envejecido cinco años en estos tres meses, pero no importa, pues los amo a ambos—ella tomó el anillo que tenía reservado para él y lo puso en su dedo—. Así que, Shadow, te tomo como mi único y amado esposo. Por siempre jamás.

— Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia—dijo el ministro limpiándose una lágrima y ellos se besaron dulcemente. Cuando terminaron el beso, mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, cono los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sentimiento de que nadie los separaría jamás.

Todos aplaudieron. Omega caminó hacia ellos con la pequeña María en sus brazos y se la dio a Rouge. La pareja de recién casados posó para las fotos sonriendo como nunca antes. Después, todos se tomaron fotos con ellos: Sonic y Amy, Tails, Knuckles (quien le seguía desagradando a Shadow, sabiendo que, en el pasado, a Rouge le había gustado), Omega, Blaze y Silver, Cream y Cheese… e incluso, el comandante Tower (quien seguía haciéndose a la idea de que sus dos mejores agentes se estaban casando y tenían un bebé).

Cuando estaban planeando la boda, nunca consideraron una luna de miel. María era muy pequeña para estar sola y pensaron que podrían hacerlo después; después de todo, tenían toda una eternidad para estar juntos. Sin embargo, Amy tenía otros planes.

— Ya les dije, chicos. Es solo por esta noche—explicó la eriza mientras los demás estaban platicando cerca del bar que se había montado para la fiesta—. Yo cuidaré de María, ustedes vayan y diviértanse. O duerman—agregó al ver las ojeras que ambos tenían—. Me lo agradecerán mañana temprano.

— Amy, no podemos—dijo Rouge tratando de ser amable. No porque no confiara en la chica, sino porque sentía que era una carga para ella—. Está bien, tendremos la luna de miel después.

— No, no. Necesitan ese tiempo juntos. Como dije, es solo esta noche. No les digo que se vayan dos semanas a la playa.

Rouge miró a Shadow. Estaba realmente considerando y estaba sorprendida que no hubiera rechazado ya la oferta; pero la idea de tener una noche para los dos solos era tentadora. Ella se mordió el labio y pensó en todos los escenarios en donde algo malo salía. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era realista.

— Creo que aceptaremos tu oferta—dijo Shadow finalmente y su esposa se estremeció, mirándolo—. Pero con una condición: Omega se quedará contigo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo la eriza emocionada, saltando y aplaudiendo—. Iré a las 8.

La pareja asintió. La fiesta casi había terminado y, dado que había sido al mediodía, tenían suficiente tiempo para arreglarse para su noche juntos.

* * *

— De acuerdo, los biberones están en el refrigerador, no uses el microondas para calentarlos. Usa una olla con agua—explicó la murciélago mientras se alistaban para salir. La eriza anotó algunas de las instrucciones mientras asentía a cada palabra que su amiga decía—. Hay comida en el refri para ti. Omega no come, por favor recuerda eso. María soporta los ruidos normales, pero no exageres con la televisión, porque no soporta los ruidos fuertes. Estoy casi segura de que se despertará a las 3 de la mañana, cámbiale el pañal y dale de comer. ¿Algo que olvide, Shadow?

— Si no se quiere dormir de nuevo, puedes ponerle alguna de las películas que tenemos guardadas—dijo mientras Rouge asentía. Ella definitivamente lo había olvidado, pero dormir de nuevo a María era trabajo de Shadow—. Si no tiene ganas de películas, puedes cantarle algo. Le gusta My Immortal…"

— Espera, ¿no es una canción triste? —dijo Amy alzando una ceja.

— ¿Algún problema?

— Cualquier ronda estará bien, Amy—dijo Rouge mirándolo de reojo—. Solo tienes que cantarle algo.

— Y si todo falla, tendrás que darle un baño con esencia de lavanda—dijo él tratando de mantenerse calmado.

— ¿Algo más?

— Omega está aquí para protegerte, pero en el momento en que veas cualquier problema, llámanos—dijo Rouge con un cierto toque maternal.

— De acuerdo, ahora, es tiempo de irse. Adiosito, los veo en la mañana—dijo Amy sacándolos del departamento.

— ¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea? —murmuró Shadow mientras salían del edificio.

— Por supuesto, ella es una persona responsable… y tiene a nuestro leal amigo metálico para evitar cualquier problema.

Él sabía que su esposa tenía la razón y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Tomaron un taxi para ir al mismo hotel donde él le había pedido matrimonio, pero esta vez, había pétalos de rosas en la cama y una botella de champaña.

— Elegante—dijo ella cuando llegaron y él la cargó—. Hola, señor Hedgehog—dijo con un tono seductor.

— Señora Rouge, tenemos algo qué discutir—dijo sentándose en la cama, con ella aún en sus brazos. Ella acarició su cuello con su nariz, haciendo que le dieran escalofríos al erizo—. No, en serio—ella lo miró un poco confundida—. Como te dije antes, encontré la manera de hacerte inmortal. El primer paso fue tu anillo; contiene energía del Caos, pero para que funcione correctamente, hace falta otra cosa.

Rouge asintió y Shadow sacó un maletín del guardaropa. Había apartado la habitación después de haber accedido a pasar la noche fuera de casa, asegurándose de guardar perfectamente su pequeño secreto en el hotel, de manera que ella no sospechara nada. Sacó una jeringa y se sentó junto a su esposa.

— Este suero contiene el mismo agente que hace que sea inmortal. La energía de tu anillo va a mezclarlo con tu sistema. En teoría, debe funcionar—se detuvo por un momento y se perdió en sus ojos aguamarina. Ella era hermosa, incluso con el cansancio en su rostro—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

— Claro que sí, Shadow. Quiero estar contigo. Por siempre—respondió ella. Él la inyectó, puso la jeringa en la mesa de noche y la besó—. Así que… ¿ahora soy una súper murciélago odiosa?

— Siempre lo has sido—respondió él y ambos rieron.

Se besaron nuevamente y él apagó las luces. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 _Y les tengo una sorpresita: ¡El epílogo está en dos partes! *se cubre de la lluvia de tomates* ¡Prometo que valdrá la pena!_

 _En fin, pronto estará la segunda parte del epílogo. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Tengan una excelente semana._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Lo que el futuro nos depara

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, este es el último capítulo. Y he de reconocer que estoy un poco triste. Me he apegado mucho a esta historia y me es un poco difícil saber que no estaré trabajando más en ella. Sin embargo, también estoy feliz, porque pude compartir algo así con ustedes._

 _Les agradezco enormemente por todo su apoyo, sus lindos reviews y los follows que me dieron. Lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi helado corazón._

 _Y bien, suficiente bla bla bla, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, una de esas en las que te puedes sentar y mirar a través de la ventana y perderte viendo las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por la ventana. Esos eran los días que Shadow disfrutaba más, era cuando se sentía mejor. Sin embargo, ese día estaba aburrido. Rouge estaba fuera de la ciudad, pues tenía una misión (o eso era lo que había dicho, bien podía estar robando joyas). Él ya había leído todos los libros de la casa, visto la televisión, jugado con María y la había dormido.

Así que, ahí estaba, pensando en algo para distraerse cuando María lloró. Se preguntó por qué, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo que la había dormido. El erizo caminó hacia su habitación y se quedó helado. Ahí estaba, la persona que había mantenido a los dos padres preguntándose cuando regresaría, el único doctor Eggman.

El hombre miró a Shadow, sosteniendo a María en sus brazos. Ella estaba sollozando, ya que no le gustaba que las personas extrañas la cargaran. Su padre tenía que hacer algo, pero no quería ponerla en riesgo al hacer algo arriesgado.

— No vine a pelear—dijo Eggman dándole la bebé a su padre. Shadow cargó a la niña y trató de mantenerse calmado. Lo que menos quería hacer era hacer una muestra de su ira enfrente de su hija.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —dijo apretando los dientes.

— Por la ventana, ¿no es obvio? —se burló el doctor—. Es interesante que hayas nombrado a tu hija por mi prima—continuó mirando a la bebé de seis meses, que se encontraba segura en los brazos de su padre—. Siendo muy técnicos, ella vendría a ser mi sobrina.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Vine a verla, a hablar contigo e irme—dijo el hombre y Shadow dio un paso atrás. No estaba seguro de que las palabras de su interlocutor fueran ciertas—. Había estado trabajando en estos días pero… las cosas ya no son lo mismo. Así que—se encogió de hombros—, estoy fuera del juego. Que las mentes malignas más jóvenes hagan mi trabajo.

— ¿Te estás retirando? —preguntó el erizo, no sabiendo si creerle o no—. No es cierto, es parte de tu plan, ¿no? Quieres que creamos que te vas a retirar y nos vas a matar a todos—dijo furioso. María se quejó gimoteando y Shadow la meció un poco.

— Mira, niño-radical. No estoy aquí para matarte o matar a tu hija. Vine aquí a despedirme y realmente quería verla. No todos los días ves a la descendencia de la vida de forma definitiva. Recuerda que fuiste creado por mi abuelo, y además, la llamaste como uno de los miembros más amados de la familia Robotnik—Eggman ni siquiera parpadeaba y, en lugar de verse enojado o furioso, se veía frustrado, como si estuviera diciendo lo que sentía realmente—. Y si te lo preguntas, sí, estoy cansado de todo. Hay un momento en la vida en que te hartas de toda esta mi… miserables derrotas—se corrigió a sí mismo, no iba a maldecir enfrente de la infante, y menos, enfrente de su padre—. Es todo. Estoy viejo y necesito un descanso.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —dijo Shadow, siendo lo más paciente que podía.

— ¿Qué otra cosa? Escribir mi biografía e inspirar al mundo—dijo sonriendo malvadamente, lo que hizo que el erizo se sintiera un poco incómodo—. Va a ser un best-seller. Y también voy a escribir algunas novelas. He visto que los adolescentes están leyendo mucho estos días y creo que puedo hacerlo. Si el mundo no puede ser mío a la fuerza, al menos podré ser millonario llenando sus mentes con historias insípidas.

— Eres…

— ¿Un genio malvado? Por supuesto que sí—dijo con arrogancia—. Bueno Shadow, fue una visita adorable, pero me tengo que ir—dijo henchido de orgullo—. Hay un pequeño presente para la pequeña María en esa caja—Shadow abrazó fuertemente a la niña—. No, no es una bomba o algo peligroso—él abrió la caja—. ¿Ves? ¡Es un peluche de Eggman! —el hombre agitó el peluche enfrente del erizo y María rio—. A ella le encanta, ¿verdad bebé? —dijo haciendo voz de bebé—. Eres tan dulce, pequeña María.

— No te acerques—dijo el erizo tratando de mantenerse calmado.

— Oh, vamos—dijo con su rasposa voz. María extendió sus bracitos para agarrar el peluche—. Te puedo asegurar que es seguro—se miraron por un momento, parte de Shadow creía que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, pero la otra le decía que el doctor mentía—. Bien, bien, me tengo que ir. Dejaré el peluche en la cómoda y tú decidirás qué hacer con él. Hasta siempre, Shadow the Hedgehog. Dale a Rouge mis saludos—dijo saliendo por la ventana.

María miró a su padre, ya se había calmado. Toda la situación era confusa: Eggman se estaba retirando y se había colado en su departamento. Shadow suspiró frustrado y supo que era el momento de elegir una de las casas que había estado viendo en los últimos meses. No era una de sus ideas favoritas, pues él realmente amaba el departamento. Era el primer hogar que había tenido en el planeta y era el lugar que había compartido con Rouge y Omega durante muchos años. También, era donde su hija había sido concebida y estaba creciendo. Tenía las suficientes memorias como para hacer difícil una mudanza.

— Entonces, ¿se metió al cuarto y agarró a nuestra hija? —dijo Rouge cuando Shadow le dijo lo que había sucedido. Había recién llegado y el erizo se encontraba en la sala con la bebé en sus brazos. No podía dormir, ni dejar a María sola, no después de lo que había pasado.

— Así es. Dijo que estaba haciéndonos una visita y dejó un regalo para ella. Dijo que se va a retirar y que cambiará su rubro de genio malvado a escritor de novelas para adolescentes malvado—dijo con tono de burla y María hizo un ruido como un murmullo. Rouge extendió sus brazos para cargar a su hija, pero el erizo la miró como si le quisiera hacer saber que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, asegurándose de que nadie se la iba a quitar.

— Ya veo. Me preguntó qué clase de novelas va a escribir. Los vampiros están muy usados actualmente—dijo ella simplemente y esperó la reacción de Shadow.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— Bueno, ya te había dicho que ese iba a retirar. Deberías comenzar a creerle a tu querida y muy sexy esposa—dijo burlonamente y trató de no reírse al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo—. Vamos, Shads, solo estoy bromeando.

— Esto es serio, Rouge. ¿Qué tal si no estaba solo de visita? —dijo molesto, ella sabía que él tenía la razón, pero mantuvo su sonrisa retadora.

— Sé que habrías hecho lo correcto.

— Y es por eso que nos vamos a cambiar en dos semanas—declaró y la sonrisa de Rouge desapareció.

— Espera, ¿qué? No nos podemos cambiar así como si nada. Debemos elegir una casa, ver qué haremos con el departamento, qué voy a hacer con el club. Eso lleva mucha planeación y no es algo que hagas en dos semanas.

— Ya sé, pero no voy a dejar que nadie se meta aquí de nuevo. Él lo hizo sin más y estoy seguro de que alguien más podrá hacerlo también—sus palabras eran cortantes, la murciélago se estaba enojando también—. Te ayudaré con lo que necesites concerniente al club y al departamento.

— No. Óyeme bien, señor puedo-hacer-lo-que-quiera-cuando-me-plazca—dijo ella alzando la voz—. Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que sepamos qué hacer y entonces nos mudaremos. Si no quieres, te puedes ir.

— Me voy entonces, pero me llevo a María—dijo tratando de mantener su voz lo más baja posible para no despertar a la bebé.

— ¡No te vas a llevar a mi hija!

— Pues observa bien—bufó y se levantó, yendo hacia la habitación de María.

— ¡No te atrevas, Shadow the Hedgehog! Sabes que te encontraré y…—dijo ella volando detrás de él.

— ¿Y luego qué? —dijo dándose la vuelta. Rouge pudo ver que él estaba cubriendo las orejas de la niña. Ella se plantó en el suelo y gruñó—. No creas que quiero irme de este lugar. Significa mucho para mí. Pero como prometí, voy a mantenerte a salvo. A ti y a María, no importando qué tenga que hacer, siempre y cuando estén lejos del peligro.

— Sé que no quieres—dijo suspirando—. Y sé que lo haces por nuestro bien, pero es tan… inesperado… ¿Puedo cargar a nuestra hija? —murmuró y extendió sus brazos—. ¿Por favor? —él sabía que no podía quedarse con María por siempre, o estar enojado con Rouge. Ella tenía sus razones para querer quedarse y él las entendía perfectamente. Le dio a la bebé y ella la meció, depositando besos en su cabeza—. Como dije, va a tomarnos más de dos semanas, pero creo que podremos lograrlo en un mes.

— Está bien—dijo el erizo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa. De verdad, no podía quedarse enojado con ella. No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en su vida. Ella solo le dio un beso también y suspiró, acto seguido, miró a María en sus brazos—. Creo que ella debería dormir con nosotros, al menos por esta noche.

Rouge asintió y se dirigieron a su habitación.

El mes pasó más rápido de lo que creían. Lograron rentar el departamento casi inmediatamente, para pesar de Rouge. Ellos creían que era una buena idea mantener el club funcionando, por lo que no cambiaron nada realmente, solo que ella tendría que manejar las cuentas desde casa.

La casa que habían comprado era grande. Tenía cuatro habitaciones y un enorme patio, donde María podría jugar todo lo que quisiera. No estaba en la mitad de la nada, pero los vecinos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para evitar pláticas innecesarias. Era perfecto, de cierta forma. Solo ellos tres, disfrutando la vida a como viniera.

* * *

María tenía dos años. Era una niña activa, que jugaba con lo que fuera que encontrara. Rouge y Shadow seguían siendo agentes, turnándose para cuidar a la niña y teniendo los fines de semana libres para quedarse con ella. También, para molestia de Shadow, Amy y Sonic habían tenido un bebé un año después de que María naciera, y la pequeña eriza era una huésped recurrente en su casa.

Un día soleado, cuando la pequeña Dash (la hija de Sonic y Amy) no estaba en casa, Rouge estaba jugando con María en el jardín. La pequeña eriza estaba aprendiendo a volar, lo que hacía que la murciélago estuviera nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Especialmente, cuando la niña decidía que escalar árboles era lo más divertido para hacer.

— María, baja—dijo Rouge un poco molesta y María negó con la cabeza. La madre estaba cansada después de su última misión, la cual había sido larga y cansada—. Por favor, mi amor, ven con mamá—ella miró a su alrededor para ver qué podría usar como cebo y encontró el juguete favorito de su hija—. ¡Mira! ¡Es Eggmancito! —dijo agitando el peluche.

— ¡Eggmancito! —dijo la niña extendiendo sus brazos, pero se negaba a bajar. Se sentó en el árbol y miró a su madre ponerse roja del coraje.

— María, no me hagas subir por ti—dijo Rouge perdiendo su paciencia.

— No—dijo María y se dio la vuelta. La murciélago tuvo suficiente y extendió sus alas. La pequeña oyó el sonido y se movió más lejos.

— Te dije que vinieras conmigo—gritó Rouge y voló a donde María se encontraba. La niña voló lejos de su madre, sonriendo, pero sus alitas fallaron y cayó—. ¡María!

La niña fue rescatada por su padre, justo a tiempo, mientras Rouge aterrizaba y corría hacia ellos.

— Te dije que me hicieras caso, ¡te pudiste haber lastimado!

— Rouge, no grites así, estás espantando a la niña—dijo Shadow y María gimoteó.

— ¡Ella me espantó primero! ¿Qué tal si no hubieras estado ahí? —su voz era fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

— Tranquila, Rouge, sé que a veces…

— No entiendes—dijo sollozando y Shadow trató de abrazarla, pero ella rechazó el contacto y se metió a la casa.

— Mamá está un poco extraña hoy, ¿no crees? —dijo Shadow a María y ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos—. Vamos adentro.

Después de dejar a María en la sala mirando una película, fue a su habitación y encontró a Rouge acostada en la cama. Ya no estaba llorando y tenía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

— Hola, ¿todo bien? —dijo con una voz un tanto monótona.

— Para serte honesta, no. Tengo jaqueca y estoy exhausta—respondió sin mirarlo. Shadow se sentó junto a ella y tomó la mano que tenía libre—. Perdón por lo que pasó allá abajo.

— De hecho, creo que tienes razón. Si me hubiera sucedido lo mismo, habría reaccionado de la misma forma, o peor. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Eggman se metió al departamento?

— Claro que sí—dijo sonriendo, pero no descubrió sus ojos. Su cabeza palpitaba y lo último que quería era luz en sus ojos—. Eso explica por qué nunca obedece. Es como nosotros—de repente, miró a Shadow y se sentó, agarrándose un lado de la cabeza por el dolor. Miró a su esposo y lo acercó hacia ella, dándole un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy callado—. ¿Dónde está María?

— Viendo la tele. Va a estar bien, está en su corral—respondió abrazándola—. ¿De verdad vas a estar bien?

— Sí, solo es un dolor de cabeza. Estoy cansada y me he sentido un poco mareada—arrastró las últimas palabras y miró a Shadow con terror grabado en sus ojos, él alzó una ceja en confusión—… Maldición—murmuró.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo que irme. Volveré en unos minutos—dijo ella y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo.

15 minutos después, ella entró en la casa con una bolsa de plástico en las manos y corrió al baño. Shadow estaba en la sala, viendo cómo su esposa se encerraba en la pieza. María estaba jugando con el pelaje del pecho de su padre en ese momento.

— ¿Mamá? —dijo la niña confundida.

— Ella… ella vendrá en unos minutos, amor—dijo simplemente, sin saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de otros diez minutos, Rouge salió del baño, completamente perpleja.

— ¿Todo bien? —dijo Shadow preocupándose. María extendió sus alas e intentó volar hacia su madre, pero su padre la detuvo—. Espera, pequeña—dijo cargándola, se levantó y caminó con la niña en sus brazos hacia Rouge—. Dime, por favor.

— Mira esto—dijo y le dio una tira de plástico con dos líneas marcadas en una pequeña pantalla. Él la miró tratando de no sonreír—. Vamos a tener un bebé—dijo finalmente.

Él no dijo nada, solo presionó sus labios contra los de ella, sonriendo mientras la besaba tiernamente. María rio y sus padres la miraron con amor.

— Vas a ser la hermana mayor, corazón—Rouge dijo cargándola—. Por cierto, perdón por gritarte. Pero debes obedecer a mamá, ella siempre tiene la razón—dijo abrazando a su pequeña hija.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —dijo Shadow abrazando a sus dos chicas. Rouge lo miró con ojos brillantes.

— No lo sé, podría ser un mes, o dos… tenemos que ir con el doctor. Pero eso podrá esperar—dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Por mucho que Shadow quisiera estar tranquilo con el nuevo bebé, los mismos pensamientos que tuvo cuando se enteró de que María estaba en camino, llegaron a su cabeza: si iba a ser un híbrido, si iba a estar bien o, si iba a tener los mismos poderes que él. María había sido un milagro, lo sabía muy bien, pero no estaba seguro si el milagro se repetiría nuevamente.

* * *

— Así que, ¿tenemos poderes como papá? —preguntó un murciélago gris de ojos rojos, sorprendido por las palabras que el robot le estaba diciendo.

— Afirmativo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no nos dejan ser agentes? —dijo una eriza plateada de ojos aguamarina y cabello negro, haciendo un puchero.

— Dah, Lyra, porque somos demasiado increíbles para estar atados a una agencia—dijo una eriza con alas de murciélago casi plateada, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco, haciendo una pose triunfal.

— Tío Omega, ¿qué clase de misiones tenían nuestros padres?

— Eso es clasificado, Izar—respondió el robot con su voz monótona—. Además, no pueden ser agentes, ya que apenas son unos pubertos.

— ¿Quiénes son unos pubertos? —dijo Rouge entrando en la habitación. Ella estaba leyendo un libro llamado "Amor Robótico" y miró a sus hijos sonriendo.

— Tus retoños. Quieren ser parte de G.U.N.—dijo Omega y ella frunció el ceño.

— Ya hablamos de eso, chicos. Ahora, es hora de comer. ¿Te vas a quedar, Omega?

— No como comida.

— Ya sé, grandulón. Solo preguntaba si te quedarás, ya sabes que nos encanta tenerte aquí.

— Me quedo.

— Perfecto. Ahora, todos, a lavarse las manos.

Los chicos se quejaron y salieron de la habitación. Rouge los miró contenta.

Izar y Lyra eran mellizos, ambos llamados por constelaciones. Nacieron en una noche lluviosa, cuando Shadow estaba volviendo de una misión. Casi se perdió el nacimiento de sus hijos, pero, en contra de cualquier pronóstico, llegó a tiempo. Desde entonces, sus vidas se habían vuelto más caóticas que antes. Tener tres niños corriendo en la casa era una locura la mayor parte del tiempo.

El acuerdo de repartir sus horarios ya no era suficiente para cuidar a los niños. Contratar a una niñera era una opción, pero sabían que sus pequeños pedacitos de alegría eran demasiado para un solo mortal. Sin embargo, el comandante Tower no quería perder a sus dos mejores agentes, por lo que creó una guardería para los agentes; de esa manera, los padres podrían ver a sus hijos, alguien estaría cuidándolos todo el tiempo y todos serían felices (o por lo menos, en la imaginación del militar).

La vida era buena. El mal seguía ahí. Como Eggman le había dicho, había mentes malvadas en el mundo. El erizo había saboteado algunos planes y Rouge había detenido a muchas más "mentes maestras"; pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba al doctor, quien se había convertido en un exitoso escritor como había predicho. La vida era buena, en realidad.

Cuando Rouge le dijo a Shadow que estaba embarazada la primera vez, lo último que cruzó por la mente del erizo era que vería a sus hijos crecer. Sus dos hijas eran hermosas e inteligentes como su madre, María pareciéndose a ella en carácter (y un poco en lo físico, solo que en forma de erizo), y Lyra, que había heredado los ojos aguamarina que él tanto adoraba. Las dos eran amables y le recordaban a su amiga, de quien había tomado el nombre para su hija mayor. Izar era similar a Shadow, si hubiera sido un murciélago, claro. Era callado, pero era un torbellino. Tal y como cualquiera hubiera esperado de un hijo suyo.

Rouge, cuando sospechaba que estaba embarazada, imaginó cómo podría ser su vida. Sabía que Shadow no la abandonaría, pero no esperaba que fuera precisamente un padre. Había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida para comprometerse con alguien en esa forma. Ella estaba aterrorizada. Pero, a la vuelta del tiempo, había logrado ser feliz. Él había cumplido su promesa y la había hecho inmortal. Tenían una eternidad para vivir juntos, con sus hijos.

Y eso era lo que tenían planeado, no importando qué sucediera.

* * *

 _Y ese es el final._

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer._

 _¡Nos veremos pronto!_


End file.
